


1986

by Madness_Of_Sheo



Category: Romance club - Fandom, Клуб романтики
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Of_Sheo/pseuds/Madness_Of_Sheo
Summary: Сара уговаривает Аарона и Вишню сходить с ней в кино на ночной сеанс мультфильма
Relationships: Аарон/Сара
Kudos: 5





	1986

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, при-пожалуйста! - Жалобно тянет Сара, несильно дергая мужчину рядом за рукав кожанки. - Ну вы же понимаете, что меня на ночной сеанс одну не пустят?  
\- Это же просто мультик. - Немного раздраженно отвечает Аарон, глубоко вздыхая.  
\- Да ладно тебе. - Вишня подходит, аккуратно подцепляя Сару под локоть. - Жалко что ли помочь девушке? Тем более она одна из нас.  
\- Ну с ней один и сходи. - Фыркает глава Драконов, на что лишь получает насмешливый взгляд Вишни.  
\- Ты что, испугался?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ну мало ли. Вдруг ты боишься, что кто-нибудь тебя увидит, как ты идешь в кино на мультфильм...  
\- Что? Вовсе нет. - Аарон хмурится. Они его вдвоем хотят взять на слабо?  
\- Тогда идем. - Сара улыбается так тепло и открыто, что Аарону ничего не остается кроме как беспомощно кивнуть в знак согласия. Вишня дружески пихает девушку в бок, говоря что-то вроде "должна будешь".  
***  
Вишня с Сарой, будучи ответственными за еду, купили лишь стаканчик колы для девушки и один попкорн, потому что, как говорил Вишня: "Я все равно, сто процентов, усну, а вы с Аароном и из одного стакана поедите". Довольная Сара потягивала колу из трубочки, наблюдая за тем с каким недовольным лицом Аарон покупает им троим билеты, когда Вишня подходит к главе Драконов и начинает что-то тихо говорить ему. Сара немного хмурится, размышляя что же такого мог наговорить Аарону парень. Ну не мог же он взаправду рассказать ему об их плане? Если мог, то она самолично придумает и исполнит собственный план мести.   
Проходит около половины мультфильма, и Файвел Мышкевич почти прибывает в Нью-Йорк*, а Вишня уже сладко спит на своем месте, и лишь только Сара и Аарон поглощены мультфильмом.  
Девушка немного отводит взгляд от экрана и слегка улыбается.  
\- Не думала, что тебе понравится этот мультфильм. - Она тянется за попкорном, случайно касаясь руки Аарона. Девушка на секунду замирает, но потом берет лакомство и ловко закидывает его в рот, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Мне он вовсе не нравится. - Отвечает Аарон, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Ну конечно, не признаваться же ему, что ему нравится детский мультик?  
\- Не нравился, ты бы уже как Вишня спал в своем кресле.  
\- Не привык спать в кинотеатрах. - Отвечает Аарон, переводя взгляд на Сару. Та лишь тепло улыбается, хитро щурясь, мол, знаем мы таких. Мужчина лишь показательно закатывает глаза, беря очередную порцию попкорна и переводя взгляд обратно на экран.  
Сара хмыкает, переключая свое внимание обратно на мультфильм, как она вдруг чувствует теплое касание ее ладони. Девушка поднимает взгляд, но Аарон сидит так же спокойно, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, лишь его ладонь мягко накрывает руку Сары.  
***  
\- Принцесса, ты же не обижаешься, что я даже не в курсе о чем был мультфильм? - Вишня сладко потягивается, выходя из кинозала.  
\- Нет, вовсе нет. - Сара тепло улыбается, выкидывая пустой стаканчик из-под колы в мусорку и пряча руки в карманы. Ночь выдалась прохладной.  
\- Тебя проводить? Не стоит юной леди расхаживать ночью одной. - Девушка видит, как хитро ухмыляется Вишня за спиной Аарона, и незаметно для мужчины показывает ему кулак.  
\- Конечно. - Сара тут же очаровательно улыбается, - До встречи, Вишня. - Она чуть хитро щурится. 

\- Ага, так не пойдет. - Сара протягивает Вишне стаканчик с попкорном, который чудом оказался еще не пустым, и парень слегка улыбается, забирая его. - Ладно, принцесса, на этот раз сойдет. - Вишня довольно кивает, прощается с обоими и быстро исчезает, доедая попкорн.

Путь до дома Сары они с Аароном преодолели быстро, и почти всю дорогу девушка болтала о просмотренном мультфильме. Когда они дошли, Сара остановилась, развернувшись лицом к мужчине.

\- Спасибо тебе... За то что сходил со мной и за то что проводил. - Немного замявшись проговорила девушка, поднимая взгляд на Аарона.  
\- Пожалуйста. - Мужчина абсолютно спокоен, он осторожно берет Сару за руки и подносит ее ладони к своим губам. - С такой очаровательной компанией, я только рад куда-либо сходить.  
Сара смущенно улыбается, бормоча что-то невнятное в ответ. Девушке кажется, будто она горит изнутри, когда Аарон касается ее рук и плеч, когда горячее дыхание мужчины касается ее уха, но ей всего лишь шепчут ласковое "спокойной ночи, маленькая". Девушка надеется, что из-за того, что фонарь рядом с ее домом довольно тусклый, Аарон не увидит то, как она покраснела, но Сара лишь тихо желает добрых снов ему в ответ, и мужчина уходит.  
Сара еще долго стояла перед домом, до того момента, как ее мать, всполошившись о дочери, не позвала ее домой.

**Author's Note:**

> * Сара с компанией ходили на мультфильм «Америка́нский хвост» (англ. An American Tail), другие названия — «Дорога в Америку», «Америка́нская исто́рия», «Американская сказка» — второй полнометражный мультфильм режиссёра Дона Блута, созданный компанией Стивена Спилберга Amblin Entertainment, и первый полнометражный мультфильм, выпущенный Universal Pictures. В основу мультфильма легла биография американского композитора Ирвинга Берлина. (Википедия, ага)


End file.
